gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroyalty Co. 2
Viceroyalty Co. 2 '''was founded on October 6, 2010. It started off as a wing, or client guild of Viceroyalty Co., founded by its current Guildmaster, Robert Mcroberts. The guild grew in size and soon was a great addtion to its parent guild. '''Viceroyalty Co 2. '''currently has 97 members, 597 if you count Viceroyalty Co. '''Viceroyalty Co. 2 is a Republic, it elects its leaders every month. Unlike the Co. Republic, which is a dictatorship., the People are Free. For Current Political info, check here. Membership Viceroyalty Co. 2 97 Viceroyalty Co. 500 Total 597 Rules/Restricitons for Joining If maxed (usually hovers around 100 so not a concern right now), you must be above level 10, and active. If not maxed, you must be active. Must NOT be on No Joining List. Must be able to Equip yourself with Basic Army Equipment. For Basic this is a Blunderbuss, and Cloth Belt (around 250 gold to 500 Max and color is given for your rank) For unlimited this is a Cloth belt and Musket and a Level 1 Infamy Helmet (1950 Gold). (Note there will be an effort to assit you in recieving helmet) You may be EITC, Navy, Soldiers, Pirates or Undead to Join. Keep in mind you are not allowed to get into fights with other members. Its loyalty to Guild First, second to a company or Piracy. Be Polite and follow all the games rules. Don't worry though, if your banned, we won't hold it against you. No Officer List James Seacrest Rebel No Join List Solomon Burnward Captain Ryan Ned Sharksilver Richard Swordsilver IF FOUND IN GUILD, KICK IMMEDIATLY People you should know! Assassin -Gm for half the time -Guard of the Queen of France Dandandragon -Gm for Half the Time -Expert Pvper Things you should know! Land Official Territory: Vachira- Joins rule with Viceroyalty Co. 2 -see the "Territory" section below for more details Dominions: Tortos and Savica -Nominal self rule, defense responsible by the local milita, taxes are paid to the main government under joint supervision by Viceroyalty Co. and Viceroyalty Co. 2 Protectorates: Levica and Monada -Independent execpt in times of war, when they are occupied. Protector:Viceroyalty Co. (small Viceroyalty Co. 2 garrision protects Tortuga) System of Government -The Government of Viceroyalty Co. and Viceroyalty Co. 2 is a Republic, led by Two Consuls. These Two Consuls are elected by the people, then they appoint a series of government advisors. -Viceroyalty Co. 2 members vote in the same election as Viceroyalty Co. and share heads Current heads -Robert McRoberts, Ned Swordmartin -Chancellor (main government advisor) John Breasly Past heads -Robert Mcroberts (2 times before) -Richard Hookskull -Lawrence Daggerpaine -Kat Hexbones -John Breasly -Captin Ryan (only consul to be removed) -Jack Cannonhawk -John O'Eagle Alliance Royale Alliance Territroy While Viceroyalty Co. along with Viceroyalty Co. 2 claims the enitire Vachira Server, it treates its lands differently. On Wild islands (Islands with no teleport totem besides Kingshead) most can do whatever they want On Minor islands (all non wild islands except Port Royal Tortuga and Padres)-As long as ye aren't burning the Capitol or attacking people, ye are all right On Major Islands (Rest) There is More security. If you plan to break the law, DONT do it here. Capital District, Heavily Guarded- no weapons allowed inside of it- minor crimes can be punishable by Jail Time or worse. (Viceroyaly Co. 2's Capital district is the Trading Co. Office, its courtyard in front of it, and the tailor shop across from it) Some arrested have found themselve serving long hours in jail. Foriegn Areas-Military Occupation, no misdemeners allowed! (Port Royal, Navermo) History Viceroyalty Co. 2 was founded to provide more space for Viceroyalty Co. While expanding slowly, the guild has made important contributions to the main guild. Such as providing troops to Viceroyalty Co. campaigns, with some soldiers even receiving the Viceroyal Cross. Wars Viceroyalty Co. 2 soldiers normally serve alongside thier fellow Viceroyalty Co. Soldiers, however there have been seperate campaigns. Conquest of Vachira Only weeks after Viceroyalty Co. 2 was made, it sent a task force of 5 marines to secure Cutthroat Isle's beaches, in preperation for a main assault and conquest by Viceroyalty Co. The 5 soldiers landed, and established a beachead, and fought vailiantly against Burnward's Empire, who were desperatly attempting to remove them. After several minutes of fighting 2 men were captured and another 2 were wounded. The remaining unscathed soldier Richard Crestbaine managed to get the wounded men out. Burnward's Empire lost 3 men and a further 2 were wounded. Viceroyalty Co. soon bypassed the Island and Landed on Outcast, and soon after with the help of El Bandidos, landed on Padres. The Garrison on Cutthroat Island surrendered to Viceroyalty Co. 2's marines. A List of notable Captured soldiers. Prince Richardswordsilver Solomon Burnward Pedro In between the Wars Viceroyalty Co. 2's army was not allowed to maintain seperate camapigns for awhile due to the near disastor at Cutthroat. Many Members fought in Wars with Viceroyalty Co. The Co. Wars During the Onset of the Co. Wars, Viceroyalty Co. was relying on allies, and was narrowly avoiding complete destruction. In order to gain more manpower, Robert Mcroberts and John Breasly, granted the charter of Viceroyalty Co. 2 to Dandandragon. Dandandragon soon invited several more members and made up a good sized army. Viceroyalty Co. 2 landed marines on Spain, and managed to cause damage to the Spanish/EITC army when it landed. Causing Confusion, and shouting false orders to the firightened soldiers of spain. The Viceroyal Army landed and surrounded the EITC/Spanish. This caused an End to the Co. Wars Viceroyalty Co. Viceroyalty Co. was founded to provide more space for East India Republic. Three prominent officers were commisioned to form new guilds. Robert Mc Roberts founded Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly founded Royale Knight Co., and Simon Lockward founded Royal Trading Co. The plan cost East India Republic, without thier three prominent officers, the guild began losing members and went inactive. Several members flocked to Viceroyalty Co. the guild grew at a rapid pace. Viceroyalty Co. also invaded Vachira and set up its Government there. Many have called this an act of Tyranny, while others feel Viceroyalty Co. has done a very good job at protecting local interests. After the Invasion of Vachira, Viceroyalty Co. and Royal Knight Co. formed the Royale Alliance to further increase power (By now Royal Trading Co had gone inactive and was not included). It includes about 20 guilds and is a republic, It has 2 Co leaders called Consuls which run for reelection every month. On December 21, Royale Knight Co. and Viceroyalty Co decided to unite. Royale Knight Co. began moving members into Viceroyalty Co. The Crown of Ireland, Rebels of the Co, Treasure Hunter guild, and Cannonhawk guild also followed. The Guild is currently working on obtaining new members and expanding its military. Main Article Viceroyalty Co. Allies Gen. Of Peace Bandidos Are Back Viva Voce United Alliance Secret Assault Dead to life Royale Empire Co. Byzantine Empire Dark Wolfes Pride Grande Doubloons Sartana Famillia Skull's Marines Adventure Gallley Corsair's Treasure Partnerships R.A.D A L E R T Captin Rad's Guild (unnamed) I N F E R N O Black Officers Co. Republic Enemies United Co.Empire David Inc. The Co. Empire (In peace negotiations) Caribbean Union Burnward's Empire East Spanish Trading Co. Army The Viceroyalty Co. Army was first a division of the Viceroyalty Co. Army, but has won autonomy for its command. Commander of all forces Dandandragon Commander of armies Ned Commander of Navy Mattew McMatthews The Army Today is considered one of the Strongest of all Guilds (functioning with Viceroyalty Co.). It has fought in Many wars, and has the distiction of defeating Francis Brigade twice in battle (while they were for a short time on opposing sides). The Army uses some of the most advanced weapons, like the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle. Navy The Viceroyalty Co.2 Navy is very small, consisting of a few costal vessles, a few well constructed Frigates, and anything that floats. The only ship which has seen battle was the Dark Demon, a Light Frigate hit and run ship emplyed by Viceroyalty Co. 2 in the great Co. War. Ranks in Army Private*-Black Cloth Belt: or Buckled Belt: Corporal*- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant*- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major*- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant*- White Cloth Belt: Captain*- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major*-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel*-Gray Cloth Belt: Lieutenant Colonel-Red Cloth Belt+(Level 3 Infamy Helmet): (This can only be held by Army Chiefs of Staff, only 6 People may hold at one time.) (Level 3 Infamy Helmet) Brigadier General-Red Cloth Belt (Level 3 Infamy Helmet): Highest Ranking Person Online These Ranks correspond with those of Francis Brigade Notable Army Members Found here! Notable Army Members Holdiays and Customs! Guild Holidays Founders Day-July 12 This Celebrates the day when EIR finished merging with Pirate Rifle Corps, thus laying the Foundation and History for Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations take place in the Trading Co Officer on Tortuga, and the beachs of Spain, France, and Tortuga Year of Establishment:2010 Viceroyalty Co. Day-August 7 On this day, Robert McRoberts was granted a Charter and created Viceroyalty Co. Celebrations are held on Port Royal, Navermo, and there is a feast at the Old Capitol Building Year of Establishment:2010 Consulate Day-November 2 On this day, the Republic was introduced to Viceroyalty Co. and the Royale Alliance Celebrate this day by Voting and having Debates Year of Establishment:2010 Army Day-December 21 On this day, the Militia of Viceroyalty Co. was disbanded and replaced with a Professional Army. This Army is currently in use today. On this day there will be Promotion Ceremonies and an Army Parade in Padres Del Fuego Year of Establishment:2010 Viceroyalty Co. 2 day-October 6 On this day, Viceroyalty Co. 2 was founded Year of Establisment:2011 Guild National Anthem This is the National Anthem of Viceroyalty Co. and Viceroyalty Co. 2 Made official on 1/23/2011 Links Our Site How to Join Our Site Our Pvp's List of Members Assassin Jet Darkflint Ned Dandandragon To be continued Alot. Member hall of fame The hall of fame was created to show people what our members are like. These are members that have acted outstandingly, and are decided upon by John Breasly. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION BY ADDING, CROSSING OUT, UNDERLINING, OR BOLDING ANY NAMES! Viceroyalty Co. recipeients Robert Mcroberts Rank at time: Guildmaster Reason: Outstanding military tactic use in the field of battle. Jack Seacutter Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Inventing the Viceroyal Repeating Rifle John O'eagle Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Unbelievable ship manuevering, saving an entire fleet from Spanish privateers. Lucisiac Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent politician, stopped several civil wars from starting. Jack Stormwalker Rank at time: Officer Reason: Shown courage on battlefield, saving an entire regiment from destruction. William Damproberts Rank at time: Veteran Reason: Excellent spywork against enemies Kat Hexbones Rank at time: Officer Reason: Excellent political skills and army skills. Johnny Dockshot Rank at time: Officer Reason: Led several charges against enemies, winning by landslides Viceroyalty Co. 2 recipients Assassin Rank at time: Guildmaster Reason:Infilitrating Captin Leon's guild and providing crucial information Trivia Viceroyalty Co. is renowned for its PVP ability. Robert Mc Roberts founded this tradition when El Bandidos invaded Navermo. After his guild suffered two crushing defeats, he arrived in time to drive the Bandidos off of Tortuga. Team PVP is the guilds specialty, they have been known to use Formations and tactics to win on PVP battle grounds. Viceroyalty Co. has made great efforts to train Viceroyalty Co. 2 See the Pvp Database here. Assassin used to be a common soldier in the Viceroyal Army Viceroyalty Co. 2 grew 40 members one day Viceroyalty Co. and Viceroyalty Co. 2 are the only guilds which has equivilant ranks to Francis Brigade. Nationalities from the Guild Include: British Matlese American Italian Category:Guilds Category:Royale Alliance Category:Governments Category:EITC Guilds Category:Viceroyalty Co. Members Category:EGOE Members Category:Army Category:Userboxes Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO